Blazingpath
"Phew! That was a close one, wasn't it?" -Blazingkit to Petalkit Blazingpath is a tall, sturdy tom with a dull ginger tabby pelt and sunny yellow eyes. Kit Blazingkit was born to two anonymous RiverClan warriors, but wandered and was taken in by WindClan, where he made friends with Petalkit. They had attempted to dig a tunnel in WindClan's camp before they realized that the ground was unstable and escape before the tunnel collapsed on them. Apprentice Soon after Blazingpaw became an apprentice under Cloudstar's metaphorical wing, he met Rufflekit. Blazingpaw explored WindClan's open territory with Hazypaw and Flickerpaw. Flickerpaw led them to WindClan's border with RiverClan, where they almost crossed the border and ate mysterious, red berries. As Blazingpaw and Hazypaw were distracted while playing in the grass, they didn't realize that Flickerpaw was no longer with them. They were relieved to realize that he ran back to camp before them and was knocked out in his den. The WindClan apprentices were soon interrupted of their privacy when Rufflepaw emerges into camp, visibly shaken. Blazingpaw, Hauntedpaw, and Duckpaw check on him; he claims that a cat attacked him. Blazingpaw investigates and is attacked by a ThunderClan apprentice named Tigerpaw. They run into camp and a small fight begins. Blazingpaw takes Rufflepaw to safety while Hauntedpaw tries to attack the intruder and Duckpaw watches from a distance, shaken. Hauntedpaw is left mangled by Tigerpaw, but the intruder is soon struck down by Goosepaw and Rufflepaw. The next day, Blazingpaw and Rufflepaw are huddled by the camp's entrance. Tempestpaw and Hazypaw check on them, concerned that they're sleeping outside instead of in their warm nests. Blazingpaw tries to lie, but after Rufflepaw protests against the story, he tells the truth. Blazingpaw, Rufflepaw, and Tempestpaw later visit Hauntedpaw in the medicine den, who is still scarred from the event but seems to mentally be doing okay. Tempestpaw leaves after a short while and they're joined by Hauntedpaw's friend, Ghostpaw. The four of them sleep together in the medicine den. Tigerpaw wandered onto WindClan's territory again, as well as attacking Blazingpaw as he hunts. Cinnamonflare steps in, scaring Tigerpaw back to ThunderClan. One day, as Blazingpaw was scouting near ThunderClan, he stumbled upon a foreign cat struggling in the river. After saving the cat, who introduced himself as Raven, Blazingpaw took them back to WindClan, where Hazyskies, who was the new deputy, accepted him into WindClan, renaming him Ravenpaw. Blazingpaw completed his assessment with the help of Dancingleaves and Flickerspark, receiving his warrior name, Blazingpath, alongside Rufflestump. More Coming Soon Relationships * Rufflestump - Blazingpath is extremely protective over Rufflestump and thinks of him like a little brother, even if the small warrior protests against it. * Petalpaw - Blazingpath and Petalpaw were good friends as kits, but have seemed to drift apart ever since they became apprentices. * Ravenpaw - Blazingpath would do anything for his half-brother, and both of them can't seem to figure out why they seem so familiar. * Hazyskies - Blazingpath and Hazyskies started off as friends, but the two competitive cats have seemed to non-verbally challenge each other. * Hauntedpaw - Blazingpath feels pity for the mangled apprentice and hopes they can grow closer as friends. * Tigercloud - Blazingpath hates Tigercloud and plans on killing her the next time he sees her on WindClan territory. Category:WindClan Category:Characters